


L is for the way you look at me

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, bc of course, kakashi dog jokes, shisui is everyone's cousin, tenzou knows what he wants okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: Tenzō's not poetic or anything, but the more he looks at Shisui the more he imagines the way their hands could fit together.Or: 5 times Tenzō falls more in love with Shisui and 1 time he tells him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Why do I ship this. Thanks, kat.
> 
> Also not beta read so there are probably a bunch of mistakes, feel free to correct me in comments.

1)

The squad is tired. Specifically Tenzō is tired. After a long mission far from home and carrying back a chakra-exhausted, practically-comatose Kakashi, Tenzō just really wants to sleep. They're in the Land of Fire, safe, but the captain is pretty heavy and the team only consists of a tween, a lazy asshole, and himself. Obviously Tenzō gets the short stick here, no question. At least they're now resting for the night.

“Itachi,” Shisui whispers into the dark. Tenzō catches himself before he makes an irritated noise, the idiot’s supposed to be sleeping not talking. It’s Tenzō’s turn to be lookout and if Shisui wakes up Kakashi when the captain’s finally getting some much needed sleep, he is going to _murder_ him.

Luckily for him, Itachi only rolls over to his other side, away from his cousin. It’s very satisfying to see Shisui’s pouty face.

When they first met, Tenzō wouldn’t hesitate in saying he hated Uchiha Shisui, but after being teammates for so long, he knows he can’t say he hates him, only that he finds him terribly irritating and confusing. The Uchiha’s mouth doesn’t have an off switch and he acts like an idiot, but he’s also annoyingly smart when the need arises. It’s extremely exhausting.

“Tenzō,” Shisui says as he has unfortunately recovered from Itachi’s betrayal and stares up with a sleepy grin. Tenzō changes his mind, he hates him and that gross smile.

“Go to sleep,” Tenzō orders. 

“I’m not tired though,” the idiot replies while he sits up and pats the ground next to him.

“I’m on watch,” Tenzō tries to protest even as he moves to sit down. It's much easier to agree with Shisui rather than listen to him whine and moan until he gets what he wants. 

Shisui, probably not expecting his easy acceptance, looks absolutely delighted and Tenzō has to turn away from the beaming in his eyes. “What did you want?” he grumbles instead.

Shisui suddenly looks serious which makes Tenzō stiffen, that only happens when shit is about to start. Raising his hands, ready to use his mokuton-

“If you were a constellation what shape would you be?”

Tenzō is terribly confused, “Excuse me?”

“Y’know.” Shisui vaguely gestures upwards. “The pictures stars make when they clump together in the sky.” 

“I know what constellations are,” Tenzō snaps, instantly on the defense. What he doesn’t know is why Shisui is so stupid and annoying. 

“I bet I would be like a dragon, or something,” Shisui continues, ignoring him. The Uchiha looks a little wistful as he gazes up at the night sky. This is really weird, even for Shisui.

“Are you,” Tenzō pauses, feeling a little embarrassed asking, even though he shouldn’t. “Are you injured?”

Shisui stares at him, not answering. He tries to lean his head back against the tree but he moves too fast and Tenzō can hear a thump and a not-well-hidden-enough hiss.

“You have a concussion don’t you,” Tenzō concludes, and wonders how Shisui hid this so well until they were almost home. It stings a little, even if he knows it’s probably not a trust issue and more of a I-don’t-do-hospitals issue that every ninja Tenzō comes in contact with seems to have. 

“Maybe a little one,” Shisui says, grin crooked as usual, and with that he closes his eyes like an idiot. 

Tenzō reacts immediately and okay, maybe he didn’t need to and maybe he’ll feel a little guilty for slapping Shisui awake later, but for now he has to keep the little shit awake. Shisui pouts. Tenzō does not feel guilty anymore. 

“That’s rude,” says Shisui, “I know you’re pretty good at that, being rude I mean. But still. Rude.”

“How did I not notice this earlier,” Tenzō wonders to himself. Maybe that’s because concussed-Shisui sounds the same as normal-Shisui, as normal as Shisui can be anyway. But now the Uchiha’s looking at him with slightly glazed eyes and Tenzō wants to hit himself. Why didn’t he notice before? It’s really not the time for this, he knows, he really has to keep Shisui awake.

“I’d be a tiger,” says Tenzō, a little awkwardly, “As a constellation.” The redirection is simple and glaringly obvious, but it doesn’t matter anyway, Shisui is too dazed to notice.

“Hah,” Shisui says, “You wish. I bet you’d be-” 

And with that, Tenzō resigns himself to Shisui’s inane babbling for the rest of the night.

 

 

2)

 

“That’s cute,” Tenzō comments, “ _Really_ cute.”

“I am adorable, I can admit,” Shisui replies, unbothered by Tenzō’s sarcastic tone. He continues to hold a wet dog in a big bear hug while another, tinier Uchiha carries a bucket and soapy sponge. It is actually rather cute, he thinks.

“What is this,” Tenzō asks instead. Shisui doesn’t answer for a moment and instead guides the other Uchiha to scrub the dog. 

“Be gentle with Madoka-san, stroke with the flow of her fur,” he tells the little Uchiha girl. She nods gravely, which is then ruined when she giggles as the dog licks her chin.

Shisui smiles at her then stands and turns to him. “What’s up?”

“I was going to get some lunch-”

“And you wanted to invite me,” Shisui interrupts, swooning, “That’s so sweet of you!”

Tenzō narrows his eyes, “You were in the way and harassing a dog. I felt injustice on Kakashi’s behalf.” 

Shisui snorts. The little girl looks up at them curiously, her hair matted and tangled from the water. She moves to his side and tugs on his hand. “This is my cousin, Tatsu,” Shisui introduces, “Tatsu-chan, this my teammate, Tenzō.” 

“Nice to meet you, Tatsu,” Tenzō says. The little girl bows lowly, and Tenzō, surprised, returns it.

“Please, call me Tatsu-chan,” she tells him, a serious look on her face. “We won’t get along if you’re going to this formal all the time-” 

“Okay, okay,” Shisui cuts her off, wraps an arm around Tenzō’s shoulders and quickly leads them away. “Bye Tatsu-chan!” The little girl only shrugs and gets back to dog-washing. 

“Did you make her say that?”

Shisui has that look on his face, the one he gets when he’s about to talk out of his ass. Tenzō knows it well because he sees it so often. “I cannot believe that you, my best friend in the whole wide world, would accuse me, the nicest person on the planet, of brainwashing my sweet little cousin. I am offended, and frankly, outraged that you would think so.” 

Tenzō rolls his eyes, because that’s all he really can do without punching Shisui in face. He’d love to, of course, but it would ruin the atmosphere of the park and Tenzō is a polite young man. 

“Why were you two washing a dog?” he redirects, if only to stop Shisui from being annoying.

The Uchiha gets a fond smile on his face, gentler than his usual crooked one, Tenzō feels a heat on his face and thinks it could just be the sun. “It's Tatsu-chan’s first mission. Her teammates went off to get a hose and told her to start alone but she's incredibly shy and when I saw her so flustered I had to step in.”

“That's,” Tenzō starts, “Actually really nice of you.”

Shisui turns away at his compliment, seemingly embarrassed. Tenzō tries not to stare. 

“Stop you're making me blush, Tenzō,” Shisui teases after a while, and it's clear to Tenzō he's trying to compose himself. He doesn't know why that makes his heart beat faster.

“You know me,” he says, “Regular smooth-talker here.” The words sound awkward coming from him but Shisui laughs, and that's all that really matters.

“Maybe,” Shisui says, still amused, “but you still have a lot to learn. I could even help you sometime. People have told me I'm _very_ charming.” 

Tenzō raises an eyebrow. “Who has been telling you these lies?”

“Nice try, Tenzō.” Shisui waggles a finger at him playfully. “I have tougher skin than that.”

“What a shame that is,” he replies. Shisui quirks his lips like he's trying hard not to smile. Tenzō tries not to be smug.

“If you're sure I'm not charming,” Shisui starts, and Tenzō’s a little nervous, “perhaps you could give me a few private lessons, smooth-talker.” He ends with a suggestive wink.

Okay maybe those people weren’t actually lying.

 

 

3)

 

Shisui won't look at him, won't look at anyone in the squad. Tenzō has never seen him like this. He's more than a little freaked out by the situation.

“Shisui,” Kakashi says before Tenzō can open his mouth. The captain’s one revealed eye glances at him briefly then settles on Shisui, who still does not make eye contact. 

“Cousin,” Itachi murmurs. He’s more subdued than usual, staring up at Shisui like he's just met him.

Tenzō wants to say something, really he does, but his throat and feelings are both constricted. Does he have any place to speak with Shisui? 

The rest of the squad looks as lost as him. Kakashi and Itachi aren't the types to talk about feelings or anything emotional. Tenzō knows he’s awkward as hell. The one who actually can socially communicate is the one staring at the ground with his arms crossed and emotionally compromised.

“This is pretty awkward,” Shisui blurts suddenly and Tenzō really wants to laugh hysterically, it would at least stop himself from crying instead.

“Shisui,” Kakashi says again, clearing his throat. “Do we need to have a little chat?”

Shisui looks down once more, Tenzō clenches his fists.

“Okay,” Kakashi says dryly, “Let me rephrase that: we _are_ having a little chat. Right now.”

“There's not much to say.” Shisui smiles, trying to be cheerful, but Tenzō can tell it's fake. He can practically feel his own heart break in two. 

“Not much to say?” Tenzō snarls more than asks. Everyone looks surprised at his tone, but he ignores them. “You had a panic attack over a fire jutsu! We've seen you use them before, what made this time different?!” 

It's funny, in a dark way, how this sounds almost like the way the two usually speak to each other. Shisui and Tenzō, always arguing, getting on each other's nerves.

Shisui looks away again. Tenzō is as angry and frustrated as he is hurt and confused. 

“It was nothing,” Shisui says quietly, absently, like he's trying to convince himself. 

Tenzō growls again. “Obviously not-”

“Tenzō,” Kakashi cuts in sternly and he falls silent grudgingly. The captain looks tired and put upon but Tenzō knows better. The situation unnerves him and he worries for Shisui. Tenzō can always count on Kakashi to be protective of his teammates.

The group is silent for a another moment. The tension is painful as Kakashi almost visibly thinks up a strategy.

“Shisui,” his voice is surprisingly gentle, “I’m not in the habit of ignoring my teammates.”

Shisui lifts his eyes up, “I haven't been much of a teammate.”

“Join the club,” Kakashi says, succinct. Tenzō can tell Kakashi is putting in an effort to joke, and he knows that it's for Shisui’s sake. He respects that.

“I'm normally fine,” Shisui starts quietly, Itachi perks up beside him. The elder Uchiha clears his throat, “When I was younger my father told me to wait until I was ready to use a fire jutsu. But in our clan we don't… We're expected to be _more._ To be better than average. Which, well, I was. Average, I mean.”

He takes another deep breath, Itachi grabs hold of his hand. Neither Tenzō nor Kakashi comment.

“My mother came home everyday to a disappointment and that made for a very difficult childhood.” Shisui’s smile is tight, strained, it doesn't look anything like his usual grin. Tenzō wants nothing more than to rid him of the expression. “I didn't blame her, not at the time. What kind of Uchiha can't make a simple fireball?”

It doesn't make sense. Shisui’s in ANBU, he's one of the fastest shinobi in all of Konoha. Tenzō puts his life in Shisui's hands everyday and he trusts him completely. In no way is he just _average._

“One day she was fed up, pushed my father aside and said she'd teach me herself,” he pauses there, looking a bit uncertain. Tenzō clenches his jaw because he has a little feeling he knows where this is going. “It didn't go well. I know she didn't mean it but I got burned. Badly.” Shisui gently takes off his combat gloves and shows the squad his palms. The skin is scarred but not enough to notice right away. 

“My parents called a medic and one came right away so my skin didn't scar too much, but… even if they weren’t there I'd still remember. It was the only time I ever saw my mom cry. She apologized over and over-” Shisui’s voice hitches, like he doesn't know how to continue. Tenzō doesn't blame him.

Kakashi steps closer to him. “You don't have to keep going,” he offers.

“You guys deserve to hear this,” Shisui says, looking a little exasperated and almost like his usual self. “We made up, me and my mother. I learned to forgive her and later she learned to forgive herself. I don't blame her for what happened, really I don't-” 

Tenzō wishes just for once Shisui wouldn't be so forgiving. Blame her, he wants to say, she gave you this fear, she did this to you. But Shisui isn't like that, he wouldn't hold a grudge on someone he cares about, and that honestly makes Tenzō want to scream.

“-I can do a fireball now, you guys know that. But sometimes when I do it my hands _burn._ I feel the heat and I know that it's not really happening but I can _feel_ it, you know?” Shisui shrugs helplessly, clenching and unclenching his hands.

For as long as Tenzō knew him, Shisui didn't often use the fireball jutsu, and all the times he could have become uncomfortably apparent to Tenzō. It's a signature move for the Uchiha and none would be caught dead without it in their arsenal.

Tenzō wonders if that's why Shisui joined ANBU. After all a big, flaming jutsu like that isn't very subtle as an assassination technique. Maybe he's thinking too deeply. Shisui has a sense of duty where he'd use a jutsu against his mental health for the sake of the mission anyway. Which is frustrating but that's Shisui.

It also makes Tenzō think of all the teams the Uchiha has been on previously. Did they know? Had they seen their teammate go quiet and stiffen after making a fireball? Or did they just not care? Tenzō doesn't think anybody other than Shisui’s parents knew, just looking at Itachi’s surprise. Tenzō’s caught between chewing out Shisui for keeping this bottled up and giving him a hug, neither of which are appropriate for the situation however, so he only stays quiet.

The rest of the squad seems to share his idea which results in the awkward silence that ensues. Shisui shuffles from foot to foot, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction.

“New rule,” Kakashi says, all eyes turn to him. “Itachi and I are in charge of fire jutsus.”

“What about me?” Tenzō demands.

“Well,” says Kakashi, gesturing vaguely, “You’re… you know. Forest man.”

Shisui starts laughing, laughing so hard he looks like he might start crying. Tenzō finds it worth it, to act like a fool to get Shisui to laugh.

Then Itachi sends him a knowing half-smile while Kakashi’s lips twitch underneath his mask. He's not sure he likes those looks.

 

 

4)

 

“Tell me something,” says Shisui, “Do you realize how stupid you are, or are you just in denial?”

It’s the last thing Tenzō wants to hear from _Shisui_ of all people. Although he can’t say he didn’t see this coming. On his back, too exhausted to move, he admits practicing himself into the ground wasn’t the smartest idea.

“No,” Tenzō pants, his chest feels heavy. That’s not very good. 

“No you don’t realize how stupid you are?” Shisui asks. “Or no you’ve accepted it?” Tenzō opens his eyes to see the Uchiha is peering down at him, hands on his hips and mouth quirked in a way that looks like worry. Tenzō would feel embarrassed if he could feel anything other than his dizziness.

“No as in _go away,_ ” Tenzō says, struggling to sit up. Shisui moves quickly to brace his back and pushes him against a nearby tree. “That's not going away,” he points out.

“Yeah, well.” Shisui shrugs, waves a noncommittal hand. “I don't listen to you much anyway.” That sadly is true, a fact Tenzō knows very well.

Tenzō huffs anyway, rolls his eyes dramatically, because now it's expected of him when he's around Shisui. Sometimes it comes naturally, when the Uchiha’s been a mouthy prick all day and Tenzō has no patience. Other times like this one, Shisui just looks so inexplicably fond of _him_ , stares at him with those big dark eyes and they're always full of warmth and laughter, and Tenzō is always blown away by the depth.

“I don't like you,” Tenzō lies. He wants, needs, some semblance of control but Shisui is always _there_ and he's always _talking._ Tenzō has to make himself look away sometimes but it's difficult even when Shisui just _stands_ next to him.

Shisui, in response, only smiles at him, forever smiling. He's so different from his cousin, Tenzō thinks. Out loud he'd go on, say Itachi is much better with his calm and quiet. But Shisui is the one Tenzō can be himself around. Arguing and debating, and those stupid hypotheticals he comes up with. Tenzō wouldn't trade it for the world.

“It's okay, Tenzō, you don't need to lie to yourself,” says Shisui. Tenzō freezes momentarily, filled with doubt and horror, but Shisui hadn't said that seriously. He looks just as amused as before. One of these days, he knows, the damn Uchiha will give him a heart attack.

“I've never lied in my life,” he tells Shisui. Mostly to get the heat off himself and also to hear Shisui’s chiming laughter.

Shisui sits down next to him soon after, he knows if Tenzō doesn't explicitly say he needs a medic then he will not need a medic. Tenzō knows he is a bit of an anomaly, but he trusts the Konoha Hospital more than most shinobi. It's really not that bad.

“You lied twice in that sentence alone,” Shisui says.

“Twice?” 

“Yeah, the first about never lying and the other about you having a life. Which is the craziest thing I've ever heard.”

“Come back here, asshole, so I can hit you.”

 

 

5) 

 

Tenzō knows Kakashi loves to torment him because of situations like this one. The situation being that Tenzō is paired up with Shisui; essentially meaning he has to babysit Shisui while Kakashi and Itachi go and finish their mission. Shisui, unsurprisingly, doesn't mind being on pseudo-break and babbles to him about everything and anything.

“Sure they were married,” Shisui tells him, although he is entirely uninterested in the new play Shisui apparently took his cousin to see (Shisui has an endless supply of cousins it seems, Tenzō isn't sure he's actually related to all of them). “But I don't think the husband truly loved her until their child died. Tragic events bring people together,” he clarifies.

“Thanks for explaining, I was very confused.”

Shisui crinkles his nose at Tenzō's sarcasm, which really shouldn't look as cute as it does. He continues speaking but Tenzō tunes him out completely this time and settles for nodding between pauses and making sure the Uchiha doesn't walk into a light post. 

The town they’re staying in, Tenzō observes absently, is small, much smaller than Konoha, but the streets are crowded for a festival they seem to be hosting. It's easy enough to blend in while Kakashi and Itachi take care of things.

“-Tenzō,” Shisui says loudly, waving his hand in front of his face.

Tenzō pushes the hand away and looks around, embarrassed at the people who stare at the sudden commotion. “Shut up! What do you want?” he hisses.

“Look.” Shisui ignores his hostility and points to a booth in the market square. The one with stuffed animals for kids, of course, Tenzō thinks. “Let’s buy Kakashi the puppy one.”

Tenzō, not really in the mood to argue, says, “Sure.”

Shisui looks surprised for one second before grabbing his arm and moving to the stall with enough speed that Tenzō almost thinks they're in a shunshin.

“Welcome!” The friendly woman manning the booth seems unfazed. She probably gets this all the time.

“Hello!” Shisui replies cheerfully. Tenzō shuffles beside him awkwardly. “My friend and I saw your toys, and they're really cute! Did you make them yourself?”

The lady smiles, looking proud, “Why, yes I did. I sew in my free time and the children around here really like them so, you know.” 

The woman looks young, maybe somewhere between Tenzō and Shisui’s age. She has wide variety of animals that fill her stall, from whales to tigers. There are many children noticeably lurking around the booth itself, like they can will their parents into buying something if they only stand nearby. Tenzō's a lot more impressed than he thought he would be.

“-Thank you, Chisaka-san,” Shisui says, the lady handing him the puppy-stuffie. Sometimes Tenzō gets whiplash at how fast the Uchiha can get people to open up.

“Please call me Yori, Shisui-san.” The woman looks charmed, Tenzō acknowledges irritably, a common reaction to Shisui for some reason.

“Thanks, Yori-san,” he repeats with a grin. Yori’s face turns red, Tenzō rolls his eyes.

“You got what you wanted,” he says to Shisui, impatient, “Let's leave.”

Instead of arguing like Tenzō expects, the Uchiha only nods. “Sorry about my friend,” Shisui whispers conspiratory to Yori, “He gets a little jealous sometimes.”

The lady looks disappointed for a second but brightens up again, “I understand, my last girlfriend glared at anyone I talked to. We’re not together anymore because, well, it was a little stifling to be honest-” She stops speaking suddenly, face more red than her sewed ladybug stuffie. Tenzō’s a little concerned. “Please forgive me,” she babbles, “I didn’t mean to imply anything about your relationship! Oh gods, I am  
sorry for saying anything! Do you want a discount or something?!” 

“Hey, hey,” Shisui says, “It’s okay, we didn’t take it the wrong way or anything.” He looks completely lost. He’s also really bad at consoling people, Tenzō notices. “We’re not even together.” Really bad.

Yori lets out a hysterical sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Shisui sends Tenzō a look of pure terror.

“We aren't offended, Chisaka-san,” Tenzō says calmly, he prides himself on keeping a cool head while others freak out and the lady finally takes a deep breath, ready to listen. “It was only a communication error.” 

“Yeah,” Shisui chimes in, “Plus we’re shinobi, so we've got tons of experience with that kind of stuff.”

Yori already seems more relaxed, a shy smile on her face. “I bet,” she agrees, “Sorry for my freak out, I just get embarrassed over weird things.”

“It's not that weird,” reassures Shisui, then he adds, “Tenzō here once ate something really gross, I think it was a mmfffp-” Tenzō slaps a hand over Shisui's mouth. Yori giggles delightedly.

“I'm sorry, but I think it's time we go,” Tenzō says to her, “We've made fools out of ourselves enough for one day.” Yori nods sheepishly.

“Stop by again sometime!” she shouts as they walk away. 

Tenzō doesn't look back. “We'll try not to,” he says, with his palm still on the Uchiha’s mouth.

Shisui licks his hand.

 

 

+1)

 

It was bound to happen eventually. Tenzō, not as dumb as other people, knows he loves Shisui. There, he can admit it. He just… didn’t think he’d admit it out-loud. To Shisui.

Speaking of, the Uchiha stares at him, eyes wide, and mouth blessedly shut. Or not so blessedly, it’s kinda weird when Shisui is silent.

“Um,” says Tenzō. It’s all he can really say.

Shisui composes himself somewhat, running a hand through his hair. “Right, so. That happened.” His curls are poofier than usual, like his flustered nerves channeled themselves into his hair. It’s pretty cute. Shisui’s pretty cute.

“Yes,” Tenzō agrees. 

“Okay,” Shisui’s expression changes into something resignedly confused, as if he doesn’t want to bother deciphering Tenzō’s meanings. 

Tenzō finds he likes it like this, when he holds the power over Shisui during their conversations. It happens rarely, but when it does oh, it’s delicious. Tenzō may be going a little crazy but he can honestly say it’s Shisui’s fault.

“Are we gonna pretend you didn’t just tell me you love me?” Shisui asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“We could. Pretend, that is,” Tenzō says, then smirks with a wicked idea, “Or you could kiss me.”

Shisui blushes and Tenzō has never felt more alive and gleeful than in this exact moment. The Uchiha only nods though, looking much more determined, so Tenzō grabs hold of one shoulder and rests his other hand around Shisui’s waist, pulling them closer.

Shisui takes in a deep breath and god, he’s much more beautiful up close. He also looks shy all of a sudden, that one burst of confidence used up. Tenzō finds himself softening.

“Hey,” he whispers. Shisui’s eyes catch his and they give away his nervousness. “Do you want this?” 

Shisui nods but Tenzō isn’t satisfied. “Talk to me,” he orders. He can tell the Uchiha wants to desperately say something. 

“I didn’t say I love you too,” Shisui tells him. “That’s pretty rude. Someone tells you they love you and you don’t say it back. What kind of asshole-” Tenzō tries very hard not to laugh.

And he knows he specifically asked Shisui to speak up but he decides to shut him up with a kiss anyway. Shisui relaxes and wraps his arms around him too. Tenzō thinks he got the message across.

Shisui fits much better flustered and quiet in Tenzō’s arms, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the confession off-screen bc i wanted everyone to think up their own scenario but in my head shisui n tenzo were hanging out at tenzos apartment and when shisui was leaving for the night tenzo is like "see you tomorrow, love u" what a fuckin dork.
> 
> Also in case u were wondering the thing tenzo ate was a termite bc shisui dared him, these fucking idiots am i right?


End file.
